


Behind Every Man...

by LadyLustful



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hair Braiding, Post-Chronicles of Riddick, Romance, Speculation, Vignette, as tame as these two Necros ever get, mention of Riddick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Who does Vaako's hair? His wife of course. Or, as close to fluff as this pairing ever gets, a rare peaceful, domestic moment.





	Behind Every Man...

Brush, brush, gentle fingers in soft hair, brushing, combing, touching, putting on gel before splitting up the little separate strands and braiding them meticulously, multiple little braids. A strangely elaborate style for the simple soldier he has always been, the lowly newly-minted lieutenant he was when they met, but strangely fitting for the second man after the Lord Marshall. (The Lord Marshall doesn't bother with hair. Or armour. Or pleasantries or formalities. With anything, really, besides his knives and his dark lenses and putting every Necromonger on edge with apparent omniscience - a surprisingly effective strategy for something so weird.)  
"There. All ready, dear husband."  
"Let me do yours", he requests, reaching for the box of pins. After all, in all those years he learned well.


End file.
